


The Truth

by whitchry9



Series: Sworn Testimony [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, matt needs to stop throwing his canes away it's suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt should probably stop running after criminals during his lunch hour. It's getting harder to explain every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> First of a series of three fics, titles all based around the oath people take before giving witness.

He knew it was going to get him in trouble one day when he ran off in broad daylight, tossing his cane into an alley corner, and climbing up on rooftops to pursue cars across the city.

 

This time it had nothing to do with the people he was pursuing, and just happened to be that the person wasn't fond of sharing their roof. He was distracted by the chase, and missed the punch that pressed his glasses into his face, breaking the skin.

The man wasn't strong or skilled, and it took one punch to neutralize him, but that was long enough for the car to disappear into the midday traffic.

He sighed. His lunch break was almost over, and he didn't have time to go all the way around the city.

Thankfully, he was near the office, and could probably get back before lunch was over. He made his way back, wiping at the blood on his cheek with a sleeve. He was fairly certain it was a dark colour. God he hoped it was.

He was attempting to come up with excuses for why he'd taken so long in going to get food, and then to top it off, not even returning with any, when Karen interrupted.

“Jesus Matt, what happened?” she gasped.

Oh damn. Matt kind of forgot about his face. And he'd tossed his cane away when he sprinted after the car, which was highly suspicious for a blind man.

Yeah, he was going to have a hard time explaining this one.

“I was mugged,” he lied. “They took my cane.”

“What? Jesus,” Foggy swore. “Matt, you have to report this to the police.”

“And say what Foggy? It's not like I saw them,” he snapped. “Sorry. It's just... there's nothing they can do. I don't want to go to the trouble.”

“This is why you need a dog buddy. People would have a hard time stealing a dog. Or mugging you if you have a dog.”

“Yeah,” Matt sighed. “So you keep telling me.”

“Here, sit down. I got the first aid kit,” Karen told him. He felt for the chair and grudgingly let himself be forced to sit.

Karen pulled out the antiseptic and swabbed the cut on his cheek. He hissed with pain, and she apologized.

“How did you get back without your cane?” Foggy asked.

“I'm not completely helpless,” Matt defended. “I know the neighbourhood.”

He winced as Karen pressed against a lump that would definitely develop into a bruise.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I think we have some ice that you can put on your cheek.”

“You should have called me,” Foggy continued, sounding hurt. “Or did they take your phone?”

Oh. He'd forgotten about that.

He felt his pockets. “No, I guess they didn't.”

“What about your wallet?” Foggy asked.

Matt shook his head.

“Fuck Matt, that wasn't a mugging, that was a hate crime.” Foggy was livid.

“Here's the ice,” Karen told him, placing paper towels in his hand. The ice was wrapped up in the middle, and he could feel the cold seeping through.

He smiled at her. “Thank you Karen.” He pressed the cold to his face. It hurt but he knew it would help.

“Let it be Foggy,” Matt said quietly.

Foggy glared at him.

“Will you take me home after work?”

Foggy softened. “Yeah, of course.” He shook his head, thinking Matt couldn't sense it. “I just worry about you, that's all.”

“I know,” Matt muttered.

Thank god Foggy didn't know what he actually did. His amount of worrying might actually reach critical levels.

 

* * *

 

When Foggy found out what Matt's extracurricular activities were, suddenly his stories of being mugged or walking into doors made a hell of a lot more sense.

Of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't still concerned. Because he was.


End file.
